An intraocular injection device may be used to administer therapeutic substances to eyes, such as eyes of mammals having eye disorders or diseases.
A number of vision-threatening disorders or diseases of the eye need to deliver a medicament (pharmaceutical, biological, etc.) and/or implantable device to a posterior segment of the eye by intraocular delivery (more specifically intravitreal delivery). One such technique for intraocular delivery is accomplished by intraocular injection into the vitreous body.
A conventional apparatus for intraocular injection may include a pre-filled syringe of a medicament. A conventional pre-filled syringe is supplied with a needle cover in order to maintain sterility of a needle. However, the needle cover is typically frictionally held on the needle which can result in dislodging of the needle cover. If any portion of the needle becomes unsterile prior to use, the syringe must be discarded.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus for intraocular injection which ensures that a needle remains covered until use and facilitates removal of a needle cover.